


Family Tradition

by GalacticSoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSoul/pseuds/GalacticSoul
Summary: Shidge Month: Little Warrior+PicnicFamily traditions should always be upheld.





	Family Tradition

"Aww, look, our kids are playing together!"

The Holts, as long as Katie and Matt had lived, held a yearly annual picnic. It was an unbroken tradition even when the majority of their family was in Galra captivity or in the Voltron force, even if it was down to a singular family member, they broke out a blanket and something to snack on, surrounded by what friends or family were around. Katie and Matt thought it was a bit silly when they were young, complaining how much their mosquito bites itched or how the other was acting stupid or how overwhelmingly, sweltering hot it was. Though, after Kerberos and the War, the pair of siblings cherished the tradition and insisted of passing it along to their kids, their spouses never complaining for a second (though they were never given the opportunity to, really).

"That's sweet," Matt chuckled, sipping on the coffee container he'd brought along, eyes turning to Katie and Shiro, the two tangled together as they watched the pair of children. Shouts and squawks of joy came from the pair as they chased each other, pausing every handful of steps and jousting the twigs in their hands' at each other as if they were swords.

"Are they playing Voltron?" Shiro was answered quickly when his son, Samuel, screeched the phrase _'Form Sword!',_ earning a chuckle from the huddle of adults. Of course, all of the Paladins told their children of their intergalactic adventures in their gigantic mecca, though they supposed no one really thought their parents were telling the truth. Anyone would love to believe their parents' were awesome warriors who saved the universe using a gigantic robot and met aliens, but that was just silly, wasn't it? Though when they tried to convince Aunt Allura and Grandfather Coran were, in fact, aliens, their children laughed and shook their heads (Though, little Sam always believed every word from his Father and Mother's mouths).

Though, it was pretty fun to pretend.

"That reminds me of when we played Power Rangers," Katie quipped to her brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Didn't Matt wanna be the Pink Ranger?" Shiro asked sly from behind her, Matt shifting to a dark shade of scarlet while Katie broke out into giggles.

Matt's daughter, Colleen, shrieked as she tackled Sam to the ground, pinning him by the sides of his jacket, grinning toothily as her father cheered her on from his spot. The pair continued to wrestle and wriggle and their parents' watched on as Sam fought free, snatching his stick from the ground and pointing it at his older cousin with a playful fire in his eyes, demanding that she surrender, Katie yelling _'That's my boy!_ ' from behind. Collie made a face, sticking her tongue out as she scuttled up and ran for her father.

"Voltron's not real, _anyway_ ," She yelled over her shoulder, crashing into Matt's arms, not giving him a second to brace himself before she fell onto him in a mess of pale blond curls. "Right, Dad? It's all just a bunch'a stories that everyone made up, just like the Tooth Fairy and Santa, right?"

"Is too!" Sam argued from Shiro's lap, raven hair falling between his amber eyes as he looked to the adults for support for his statement. "Voltron is _totally_ real, and Momma and Dad and Uncle Matt fought with it! Right?"

The pair of children arguing over the stories their parents may or may not have invented, Katie and Matt broke out into stifled chuckling, Shiro raising an inquisitive brow at the golden-eyed siblings. Katie shook her head full of curls and leaned over their squirming child, whispering into his ear, "It's never a Holt picnic until someone starts arguing over robots and aliens."


End file.
